The Far Side of the Moon
by Chapo
Summary: Nobody really knows her true nature. Who is Cristina Yang ?


_A/N: I am not fluent in english, so be nice :) _

**_"The far side of the Moon is the lunar hemisphere that is permanently turned away from the Earth."_**

****

**She is the far side of the moon.**

Nobody really knows her true nature.

To most she is this arrogant and competitive intern.  
To her friends she is family.  
To her mother she is a failure.  
To anybody she is a mystery.

Who is Cristina Yang ?

_She is the far side of the moon._

She is secret and sparing of words. She doesn't ask personnal questions. She's very hard to get to know.  
She sometimes keeps the truth. She is a good liar.

Even if she knows how to use sarcasm, Cristina Yang loves silence better than words.  
You can't read her mind. You have to read between the lines.

In her mouth, « Be the other guy » or « don't ever die » isn't pleading. They're just statements. Cristina Yang doesn't complain. Cristina Yand doesn't whine.

Cristina Yang has her own way to tell she cares.  
Cristina Yang is hard to decypher.

_She is the far side of the moon._

They say she is cold, that she has ice in her vein. They even call her the robot.  
But if you stop and watch closely, you can guess the warmth under the frozen surface.

Nice words to a dying father. A glimmer in the eyes. Her head on a shoulder. Fingers entwined.

She seeks solitude. She avoids searching gazes.  
She hinders observation. She is really hard to catch.

You can only see her features from a certain angle.  
Concealment is her art. Because what you ignore can't hurt you.

Cristina Yang doesn't show off.  
Cristina Yang is a very private person.

_She is the far side of the moon._

Cristina Yang is scared of nothing but herself.  
She kicks asses. She tells the truth.

But sometimes she doesn't have the answers.Cristina Yang has emotional shortcomings.  
She doesn't run away to avoid her feelings. She just needs time to deal with them.  
She doesn't want to be hurt. She doesn't want to be seen.

In the dark she is fine. In the dark, no one can see her cry.

Cristina Yang is misunderstood.  
Cristina Yang is impenetrable.

_She is the far side of the moon._

She draws lines. No one is allowed to cross it.  
Public, professional, snarky Cristina in the light. Private, soft, vulnerable Cristina in the dark.

Cristina Yang is an island no one can reach.

_She is the far side of the moon._

But one day, a man lands, a coffee in his hand.  
Attracted by her complexity. Already in love with her paradox.  
He thinks she is worth the trip. He wants to reach that distant place.

She wobbles a little.

From time to time, he can see a few degrees.. . In the morning. A smile, a laugh, a cuddle. Just glimpses of her.

_She is the far side of the moon._

She first resists the exploration and burrows deeper into the gloom.  
What if he is disappointed ? What if he doesn't like what he finds ?

She tries to make his way difficult.  
But he knows better. He knows her.

Cristina Yang is a challenging person.  
Cristina Yang is full of down and upstrokes.

_She is the far side of the moon._

He sometimes gets discouraged. But the more he discovers, the more he marvels . There's nothing that she can reveal about herself that he wouldn't want to know.

Because he loves her.  
And he can't stop telling her.  
With words, with eyes, with tenderness.

But when he thinks he's about to achieve his aim, she increases the distance.  
She's been alone for so long. She's not used that someone cares for her.

Cristina Yang is independant.  
Cristina Yang thinks she doesn't need anyone.

_She is the far side of the moon._

After the baby, after the shooting, she rests in the dark. Blinded by a storm of fear and uncertainty. She needs to retire far from him. In a safe place. In a closed and lonely spot. And wait for the wind to calm down.

Because she is in the dark doesn't mean there is nothing to see. Doesn't mean she doesn't feel anything.  
They are wrong.  
Shadow doesn't erase pain, it only hides it.

Once the veil of dust has disappeared, she is left alone with her choices. She is a gold digger looking for a nugget. Looking for the shinny rock amongst the mountain of mixed desires.

What is the right decision ? What is the right thing to do ?

Cristina Yang doesn't run away, she sorts through her feelings.  
Cristina Yang doesn't vanish.  
Cristina Yang needs time to figure out what she wants.

_She is the far side of the moon._

Then a day, he decides he won't make anymore step.He can't move anymore. He is lost, alone in his own dark place.

She comes to him for the first time.

He is scared, so is she. They walk together. After all, darkness is her realm. Several times, they nearly lose sight of each other. She just tightens his hand. Despite his anger. Despite his frustration. Shadows are everywhere, trying to pull appart. She could leave him.

But, when she finally finds the answers, Cristina Yang never backstracks. She sticks, whatever are the consequences. .Even when he doesn't talk, even when he shuts the door in her face.

Cristina Yang isn't only stubborn.  
Cristina Yang never gives up.

_She is the far side of the moon._

Today, she's tired of fighting. Today she wants to let him in.Today, she wants him to look at her soul. Today, she led them to the light. Today, she broke the silence.

Cristina Yang is in love with Preston Burke.  
Cristina Yang has whispered the three words in his ear.

FiN


End file.
